


Netflix and chill?

by PsychVamp



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Netflix and Chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychVamp/pseuds/PsychVamp
Summary: Based off a tumblr prompt.Arya is confused when Gendry sends her a text asking if she wants to Netflix and Chill the next day but decides to go through with it because she has been pining over him for years. Only, it doesn't go the way she expected.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 43
Kudos: 151





	Netflix and chill?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This came about because I wanted to take a little bit of a break from the angst of my longfics and this was good way to do something while the TV was taken over for football. Wrote it all in one day, so hopefully it isn't too bad.
> 
> Based off a tumblr prompt that I'll post the link to in the end note. Hope you enjoy!!

Arya looked at the text again in confusion, sure it didn’t mean when she thought it did. Gendry had never shown any interest in her that way, to her great dismay, but why else would he phrase his offer this way? 

“You have been staring at your phone and biting your lip for 10 minutes now, what is up?” Meera asked, looking up from her spot on the other end of the couch.

Arya shook her head, “Gendry asked me to come over tomorrow.”

Meera raised an eyebrow, “So? He asks you to come over all the time.”

“The text says ‘Hey, finally got that new couch, want to come over to Netflix and chill tomorrow night?’” She looked from the phone to her roommate, “Why would he word it that way?”

The smirk that crossed over Meera’s face made Arya’s eyes widening even more, especially when the other girl also fell into a fit of laughter. 

Arya did not find this funny, she was having an internal conflict over here and she expected one of her best friends to understand that. Meera was the only one that she had been able to confess to that she was in love with Gendry, to which Meera had only shrugged and said “I already knew that babe.” 

Meera eventually stopped laughing, “We should go shopping.”

“What for?” Arya asked, confused as to why that would be the direction her friend’s mind had wandered to.

“You need some nice, fancy underthings for your sexy time tomorrow.” Meera said with a shrug and got to her feet, “Can go to that fancy boutique at the outdoor mall.”

Arya got up to follow her roommate as she headed toward the front door and their shoes, “Meera!”

Her friend turned to her and shook her head, “Are you telling me that after pining over Gendry for the last 3 years that you are going to turn him down?”

She opened her mouth to say that she was going to do just that but then closed it. Truth was, all Gendry had to do was show her even in the smallest indication that he wanted to sleep with her and she would be in his bed without question. The problem was, she knew Gendry, and this just didn’t seem like something he would do. She shook her head, “I just never thought he would ever suggest something like this.”

“Maybe he couldn’t get up the courage to do it in person and thought this would be the easiest way to break the ice.” Meera said, picking up her purse, “Sounds like something Pod would suggest as advice actually.”

Arya giggled at that, it surely did seem like something he would suggest, and actually had to a lot of the people they knew. She nodded, “You are right. Let’s go.”

* * *

Arya was nervous as she waited for Gendry to open the door to his apartment. She had gone a little overboard on the outfit tonight, due to Meera and Sansa’s prompting. She was wearing a low cut red shirt that Sansa had bought for her when they’d run into her at the mall and the black skirt she usually wore out dancing. It offered a lot of free movement and showed off her legs nicely. She had fought against wearing anything like this, saying she would feel better in her normal clothes, but had been worn down. She had even put on some makeup for the occasion, another thing she only did when they went out to the bars. 

Gendry opened the door and her breath caught at the sight of him, just as it always did when she first saw him. She noticed he had not dressed up the occasion, he was wearing a t-shirt with the school’s mascot on it and some black sweats.

He looked her up and down, “You look nice. Planning to meet up with Meera at the bar after the movie?”

She frowned at his back as he turned around to go back into his apartment before she followed him. Why would he think that she would want to go anywhere after they ‘chilled’? She kicked off her shoes by the door and walked the short distance to his living room, he was walking in from the kitchen with a bottle of beer in each hand. He handed her one pointing to the couch, “What do you think?”

She looked at the new piece of furniture, it was large, black, and made of some sort of heavy duty fabric. It was exactly the sort of couch she thought he would get, “Looks nice.”

“Comfortable too.” He said and plopped onto the side, before patting the spot next to him, “Take a seat.”

She shook her head with a smile and sat down, sure enough, it was very comfortable and she relaxed into the cushions. She watched him as he took a sip of his beer before he put it down, she was sure this was it. He was going to turn and kiss her, the pretext of watching something on Netflix wasn’t even needed. Instead, he just picked up the remote and turned and opened up the Netflix app. 

“I was thinking we could watch that new horror movie.” He said, selecting the square for the movie, “Unless you had something else in mind?”

“Hmmmm… no, that’s fine.” She said, absentmindedly taking a sip of her beer. Maybe he just needed to work up some courage, this would be a big change in their relationship. She could handle that, she could be patient, she had three years of practice afterall.

Halfway through the movie, she got up to use the bathroom while Gendry fetched them some new beers. She took her phone with her and quickly called Meera.

“Was it wonderful?” Meera asked when she answered the phone.

“He hasn’t made a move, he just handed me a beer and turned on a movie.” She whispered into her phone, “I am so confused. Should I make a move instead?”

Meera was silent a moment, “He invited you over, I would think he would be the one making the moves.”

“What should I do?” She asks, knowing she is running out of time before he’d get worried she was taking too long.

“This is a big shift in your relationship, he is probably just nervous. Cozy up to him a bit, show him you are here for it and that should do it.” Meera suggested.

“Okay, yeah. Thanks. Bye.” She hung up quickly and then flushed the toilet before washing her hands, had to make it seem like she actually did something here.

When she came back out, he was once again sitting on the couch and there was a new bottle of beer waiting for her on the table. She sat closer to him when she sat down and he started the movie again. She waited a few minutes and then leaned up against him, he looked at her in surprise, “I am cold.”

“I can go get you a sweatshirt, be right back.” He said, pausing the movie once more and heading to his room.

She looked after him in shock before sending Meera a quick text,  _ I tried to cuddle and he is getting me a sweatshirt. I don’t think this is going to happen. _

She didn’t get a chance to see if Meera responded before Gendry was handing her one of his university hoodies, the one she always wore if she needed one when she was here. She muttered a quick thanks before slipping it on. She moved back to her original spot and quietly sipped at her beer as the movie continued to play. She wished she could focus enough to pay attention.

When the movie ended she excused herself to the bathroom again, this time to use it for real but also to wipe off the makeup. She stared at her scrubbed face in the mirror longer than she really needed to but she had to make sure it didn’t look like she wanted to cry, because the thought had crossed her mind.

She made her way back out to the living room but paused when she heard Gendry’s voice on the phone, “....odd all night.” There was a long pause, “Yeah, I might have said that, so what?” Another pause before he shouted, “It means what!” 

Arya wandered the short distance back to the room and he turned to look at her, his phone up against his ear. His face turned bright red with a blush before he turned away, “Pod, fuck off.”

Gendry hung up the phone but didn’t turn back to her.

She took a deep breath, “What was up with Pod?”

He shook his head, “He was….ummm….he was just...explaining something to me.”

“Yeah?” She asked, trying to sound casual, because even though he changed his mind about them being together tonight, he was still her best friend.

His blue eyes snapped up to her, “Do you know what Netflix and chill means?”

She rolled her eyes, “Of course I do.”

“I asked you to come over to Netflix and chill.” He said, as if he was trying to connect the dots on a difficult puzzle.

“Yes you did.” She clarified, confused by what was going on, “But you seemed to just actually want to watch Netflix.”

“You knew what it meant and came over anyway.” He said, his eyes suddenly jumping away from her.

“Yeah.” She answered and crossed her hands over her chest, “Gendry, I am really confused by everything that is going on right now. Do….do you know what Netflix and chill means?”

He shook his head before saying, “I didn’t until two minutes when Pod explained it to me.”

“Oh.” She said and looked away, feeling like a fool. She should not have assumed, not with him, he hadn’t even ever head of Snapchat until she had introduced it to him two months ago. 

She walked over to where she had left her phone on the table and noticed a text from Meera,  _ I texted Pod, he doesn't think Gendry knows what Netflix and chill is. _ She shook her head, she was an idiot.

“Arya.” Gendry said her name quietly, barely above a whisper.

She didn’t look at him, “I am just going to go home.”

His hand was on her arm before she realized he had moved and he turned her to look at him, “I don’t want you to leave.”

“It is alright Gendry, between us I mean, but I really just need some time tonight.” She told him, afraid to turn around and see pity in his face.

“I understand that but I want to say something first.” He said, both his hands coming up rest on her shoulders, “If I knew what Netflix and chills meant ….”

“You never would have said it, I get that Gendry. You don't’ need to…” He interrupted her interruption by placing his lips on hers.

She didn’t respond right away, her brain needed a moment to catch up before she started kissing him back. One of his hands came up and cupped her face when her own dug into his shirt, trying to bring him closer. He lowered the hand that wasn’t on her face and placed in on her lower back and pulled her flush against him. Her mind was running wild, not understanding how it came to this after the disaster she had thought it would become. 

She unclenched his t-shirt and slipped a hand under the fabric, running her fingers over his abs, and causing him to shiver. 

He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers, “If I had known what it meant, I wouldn’t have made you sit through that awful movie.”

“I wasn’t even watching, I kept waiting for you to make a move.” She confessed before saying, “Want to make it up to me anyway?”

“Anything you want.” He whispered back.

She smirked, “Take me to bed, unless you want to break in your new couch.”

He chuckled and lifted her up into his arms, carrying her into his bedroom. As he set her down and they started to strip from their clothes, she was very thankful for the decision to wear the fancy panties when she saw the look on his face. Her first experience with Netflix and Chill turned out to be the best night of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: https://welt-verbessererin.tumblr.com/post/631710698650681344/netflix-and-chill-prompt
> 
> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
